Sean Carson
Biography Sean Carson (born July 27, 2001) is the eldest child of Daryl and the late Doris Carson and brother of Michael, Carly, Paige, Nick, Jacqueline, Blake, John, Denise, Aaron, Derek, Bobby, Jack, Stu, Billy, Quinn, Danny, Rachel, Nathan, Destiny, Andrew, Erin, Angel and Claire. He is a husband of Marie and a father of their daughter, Gabriella. He went to University of Michigan where he studied Criminal Law. He graduated with a degree in criminology. He also went to vocational school to seek a career field in Criminal Justice. Appearance Sean has a dragon tattoo on his arm, wears blue jeans, a dark blue T-shirt and Nike shoes with red stripes. He also has straight short brown hair. Personality Sean is a hard-working, dedicated, understanding person. Family Tree *Father: Daryl Carson (1970-) *Mother: Doris Carson (deceased) (1969-2027) *Brothers: Michael Carson (2003-), Nick Carson (2007-), Blake Carson (2009-), John Carson (2010-), Aaron Carson (2012-), Derek Carson (2013-), Bobby Carson (2014-), Jack Carson (2015-), Stu Carson (2016-), Billy Carson (2017-), Danny Carson (2019-), Nathan Carson (2020-), Andrew Carson (2022-) *Sisters: Carly Carson (2005-), Paige Carson (2006-), Jacqueline Carson (2008-), Denise Carson (2011-), Quinn Carson (2018-), Rachel Carson (2019-), Destiny Carson (2021-), Erin Carson (2023-), Angel Carson (2024-), Claire Carson (2025-) *Wife: Marie Carson (2000-) *Daughter: Gabriella Carson (2028-) *Sister-in-Law: Jessica Carson (2002-) *Aunts: Theresa Carson Turner (1967-), Delilah Carson Lewis (1962-), Gabrielle "Gabby" Carson Martin (1972-) *Uncles: Philip Carson (1968-), Steve Carson (1966-), Nicholas Carson (1964-), Carter Turner (1966-), Toby Lewis, Sr. (1965-), Randy Martin (1976-) *Cousins: Penny Carson (1991-), Jill Carson (1993-), Anna Carson (1995-), Lily Carson (1997-), Grace Carson (1999-), Leigh Carson (1998-), Pamela Turner (1996-), Lydia Turner (1998-), Maia Lewis (1995-), Emma Lewis (1997-), Lauren Martin (1998-), Pete Carson (1990-), Chad Carson (1992-), Gilbert Carson (1994-), Mark Carson (1996-), Dylan Carson (2000-), Michael Turner (1996-), Reuben Turner (1999-), Toby Lewis, Jr. (1995-), Duncan Lewis (1997-), Jim Martin (2002-), Tyrell Martin (2005-) *Grandmothers: Judy Carson (deceased) (1936-20 ), Jean Conway (1939-) *Grandfathers; Eugene Carson (1936-), Robert Conway (1938-) Trivia *His full name is Sean Timothy Carson *His favorite foods are trout and tomato soup *He enjoys driving, playing acoustic guitar, hunting and bowling *he got a driver's liscence when he was 16 *His favorite TV show is South Park *His favorite book is The Hunger Games ''by Suzanne Collins *He dislikes corn, mean and uptight people, Justin Bieber, Donald Trump, *He graduated from University of Michigan with a Master's Degree in Criminology *He moved to Milwaukee, Wisconsin where he first met his wife Marie *His favorite movie is ''Father of the Bride *His favorite ice cream is chocolate ice cream *He, his wife and daughter live in Clevland, Ohio *He is made fun by Claire and his cousin, Joshua Levine for having a tattoo of a dragon on his arm, but he ignores it, but later Daryl yells at Joshua for teasing instead of leaving the yelling to Esther *In Carson Family 2028 Christmas, he sings the Jim Brickman song, "The Gift" with his siblings and cousins, Herman and Imogen Category:Males Category:Tweens Category:Husbands Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Sons Category:Boys Category:People Category:People with tattoos Category:People born in 2001 Category:People born in July Category:People from Michigan Category:Children from Michigan Category:Boys from Michigan Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:Singers Category:People born in 1991